


On the Prowl

by squeallyeel22



Series: Tales of the Forest [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cat Leo, F/M, Familiars AU, Friendship, Owl Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: As an owl, you never thought you would be friends with a cat, but that changed when your master searched out another witch.
Series: Tales of the Forest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848760
Kudos: 1





	On the Prowl

**Oh good. He’s here.** You land next to the black cat that’s relaxing on a branch.

_‘Where did you go today?’_ He asks. You were thankful that your master had gifted you telepathy after meeting her now girlfriend. That’s when you met him. The black cat was laying in the sun when you two arrived to trade with the rumoured witch that lived in the woods. They clicked right away, getting so animated you had to move. As soon as you landed on the ground, Leo had bounded right over to you, sniffing you with great interest before rubbing himself all over you. Beyond that, you would just sit next to each other, waiting for you master to finish her business.

Leo was normally just happy to lay around, sometimes annoying his master by knocking things over as he walked along the shelves in the cabin. However, she seemed to be at her wit’s end so he was stuck outside most of the time. This had been concerning to you at first, but after a quick reassurance that the witch had placed a protection spell on him, you were okay with this. In fact, that gave you two more time to get to know each other. So for that month, you would swoop in and you two would explore the forest together.

_‘Beyond the forest. The human village is a peculiar place at look at,’_ you say as you adjusted your feathers.

_‘You’re always curious about humans. Why haven’t you asked your master to transform you for a bit? It’s not that bad.’_

Sometimes you get to see him as a human since his master requires his help in carrying things to the market. But still, you’ve never been a human. The very idea tended to frighten you. You’re master didn’t specialise in spells. She worked mainly with potions. 

_‘Well, I was also trying to help Master find something. Let’s get closer.’_

You were excited. Your master had finally managed to find the perfect ring and right as you land on the windowsill, you see your master being tackled with a hug.

_‘What’s happening?!’_ His voice is panicked as he cries while pawing at the door.

_‘They’re having alone time. Come on,’_ You fly off with him yet again not far behind.

~~~~

_Two Hours Laters:_

“You know, I’ve always been curious but have never been able to do it. I want to see Y/N as a human,” your master says over a glass of champagne.

“Oh really?” Her fiancé asks, “It’s not that hard. Also, since she’s a familiar, it’s a little easier.”

With a wave of her hand, a weird shiver runs through you body. You flap your wings shake it, but suddenly you couldn’t get any air. Your eye line was high, but you were still on the ground. 

_‘Y/N, how do you like being human?’_

You feel your eyes widen, moving your wings, now _arms_ , in front of you. Your hands move as you feel the digits moving before running them all over your body. 

“You too, Leo,” his master calls.

Right as you turn to face him, your eyes find his human ones. **Oh.** **He looks different with these eyes.** You could see every detail, even the small mole under his right eye. Is this really how humans see everything?? Maybe being human isn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr
> 
> https://charlesoberonn.tumblr.com/post/187503174921/their-witches-are-girlfriends-so-theyre-bffs


End file.
